Caught!
by LovelyLiliana101
Summary: In which Chat comes over for his nightly visit, and Sabine Cheng just happens to walk in on them...


Marinette opened the skylight, to find Chat smiling down at her.

-x-

She honestly couldn't tell you when his visits began, but she couldn't remember what life was like without them. He was a constant presence in both her lives now, and she couldn't be happier.

When he'd first started coming, she had been reluctant to open herself up to him, rethinking everything she said, as she didn't want to out her identity by accident. But now, she couldn't imagine life without their movie marathons, game nights, and cuddle sessions. Rather, she _wouldn't_ imagine life without them.

Adrien's status in her life, had been changed from love of her life, to the love of a friend, almost in the blink of an eye. And that spot had been taken up by her Kitty. Though, she'd only realized that when he'd literally vanished into thin air, and only came back after she'd used her Miraculous cure. She'd given him a bone-crushing hug, before holding out her fist, which he'd bumped with his.

That night he'd come over, and as Marinette, had kissed him.

Chat had stopped flirting with Ladybug, giving her pet names. It seemed he'd finally moved on.

The LadyNoir fanbase on the LadyBlog had gone wild in their comments of heartbreak and joy, that Chat Noir was supposedly available now.

Marinette had sat through so many of Alya's ranting of how "she was sure they were gonna end up together" and "they were soulmates", she almost wanted to tell her friend to give it up. But then she remembered her Kitty, and how it _was_ her fault (kind of) that he wasn't into LB anymore, and so she held her tongue.

Alya had even interviewed him once on this change.

"Chat Noir, the LadyBlog viewers have noticed you haven't been flirting with Ladybug, or even calling her your usual nicknames. What brought this on?"

"I've simply moved on. Ladybug has made it clear time and time again, as to how she feels about our relationship status, and I respect that. I've found myself a true Princess, and I'm really lucky to have her."

Alya had called her after she'd made her edits and posted the video. Chat had gotten a talking to that night.

During Chat's visits, they've had some close calls. For example, the time her dad came in to question why her light was still on at midnight. She'd literally pushed Chat underneath her bed, right before he'd entered, and said she was heading to bed then.

But she wasn't always so lucky.

-x-

"Hey, Kitty!" She said, smiling up at him.

He entered her room, flopping down on her bed.

"Hello, Princess." "What brings you by today? I thought you said you were busy?" Before they'd started dating, he'd already told her about his crazy schedule, and he only came to visit when he had some free time.

"It's supposed to rain later, so it was canceled."

"So it was an outdoor activity?" She asked, petting his hair.

He leaned into her touch.

"Trying to figure out my identity, now are we, Princess?" He teased.

 _"Paw-_ ssibly." She teased back.

He bent down for a kiss, which she happily returned. Only, they were so involved in their activity, that they didn't hear the door open...

"Marinette?" Her mother called, clearly surprised to see this exchange.

They broke apart, clearly surprised to have been caught, and red-faced.

"The bakery is going to be closed early today. I expect to see both of you downstairs, in ten minutes."

With that she closed the trapdoor, and made her way back to the bakery.

"Mari, I don't want to. Your father's going to kill me!" He wailed.

"Come on, Kitty," She said, with a roll of her eyes. Her father would never hurt him, he's like a big teddybear. "we'll get through this together."

-x-

The two teens made their way downstairs, to find Tom and Sabine sitting on the sofa, with amused expressions on their faces.

She knew her parents were going to tease her, but she didn't think it would be _in front of him!_

"Marinette, dear, how long have you two been involved, in these... Activities." Yay! Maybe she wasn't going to tease her after all.

"Uh..."

"About six months." Chat supplied, glancing nervously at Marinette.

"And what exactly have you two been doing this entire time, without our consent?"

"Nothing more than what you saw, Mme. Cheng."

"And Marinette," She said, now looking at her daughter, "you don't have to hide these sort of things from us. If there's something going on in your life, such as this, you can tell us."

"Of course, _Maman."_ She smiled.

"Now Chat Noir, would you like to see our family photo album?" She asked, winking at Marinette.

He glanced at his girlfriend.

"Uh... S-sure?"

"Wonderful! I'll go grab it."

The only thought running through Marinette's head at the moment, besides how _embarrassing_ those photos are, was _kill me now._


End file.
